


After The Thaw

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Family Moments, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Kids, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives after Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Mah First Chappie DO NOT JUDGE MEH!

"Here they Come!" Elsa said Excitedly to Gerda, their Maid.  
"Yes, Dear me, Isn't this exciting!"  
Finally, a carriage rolled out infront of the castle. A very excited Anna stepped out, followed by Kristoff.  
"ELSA!" Anna squealed as she ran to give her sister a hug.  
"Anna! Hi!" Elsa said as she returned the hug.  
"How was the honeymoon?" Elsa asked.  
"It was great! I loved Paris! They have the best chocolate I've ever had!"Anna said. "And I even bought some for you too!"  
She said as she gave Elsa a huge box.  
"Thank you! Now come inside, you'll get cold out here!"  
Anna and Kristoff happily obliged.


	2. Sickness

"Anna, what are you eating?"Elsa asked. Her sister had been acting strange lately.  
"Oh, haggis covered in chocolate and pickles."Anna answered, unfazed. Elsa mentally cringed. Her sister had been moodier than usual lately, she cried when she stepped on a flower the day before, and she had been eating strange foods. Suddenly, she heard a groan come from the bathroom, she ran and saw Anna throwing up in a toilet. Elsa helped her clean up and finally realized what was wrong with Anna.  
"Anna, I think you're pregnant."


	3. What?

"I'M PREGNANT? OH, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!"

"But didn't you use birth control-" Elsa stopped when she saw Anna's guilty half-smiling face.  
"YOU DIDN'T!!!!!ANNA!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot all in the rush of the moment and the love and then the baby-making and the-" Elsa cut her off.  
"OKAY! I don't really need details."  
"Sorry. Now what should I do!? How do I tell Kristoff!? What If he leaves me!!?" Anna cried.

"Anna, Kristoff's not going to leave you. The guy loves you! HE'S YOUR HUSBAND."

"You're right. I'll tell him at dinner, tonight. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anna's pregnant! How will Kristoff take the news? Find out next time on...After the Thaw.
> 
> Can I has some kudos? :)


End file.
